I'm Home
by EchizenHimeno
Summary: Ryoga datang dari Amerika dan pulang ke rumah keluarga Echizen. Keluarga Echizen berkumpul kembali? OneShot Ryoga & Ryoma


**Disclaimer : The Prince Of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi**

* * *

**" I'm Home "**

**A prince of Tennis Fanfiction by Himeno**

* * *

" Ryoma-san, makan malam. " Kak Nanako mengetuk pintu kamar Ryoma.

Mendengar suara kak Nanako, Ryoma bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya demamnya sudah turun dan ia pun melangkah menuju ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam. Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia mendapati ayah dan ibunya sedang berbicara dengan Ryoga, kakak angkatnya yang datang dari Amerika.

" Ne, Ryoga. Bagaimana sekolahmu? " Tanya Rinko.

" Baik kok. Nilaiku A+ semua " Ucap Ryoga

" Hahaha. Itu baru anakku! Ya, ya. Disana menyenangkan ya " Tawa Nanjiro

" Hhaha! Iya! Kan banyak…………."

_Rinko melotot_

Ryoga berhenti bicara melihat ibunya melotot kearahnya dan ayahnya. Ryoga buru-buru meneruskan makannya dan melirik kearah Ryoma yang dari tadi berdiri bengong melihat mereka.

" Ne, Chibisuke! Panasmu sudah turun ? "

" Che…"

" Hmm..kau masih seperti dulu ya "

" Kakak. Dilarang banyak bicara selagi makan "

" He? Pas makan gak boleh banyak bicara? Diluar waktu makan aja kau nggak bicara juga., Jadi kapan bicaranya? "

"……….. "

" Ryoma-san. Hari ini kakak masak ikan kesukaanmu ^^ " Kak Nanako menyerahkan mangkuk nasi pada Ryoma.

" He? Oh ya! Aku ingat. Itu kan makanan favoritnya Chibisuke " Ryoga memulai pembicaraan

" ….Apa urusanmu……" jawab Ryoma.

" Kalau yang lain, masih inget nggak makanan kesukaanku apa?? "

"Ukh!". Rinko tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Ryoga. Sejujurnya, dia lupa apa makanan kesukaan anaknya yang satu itu. Nanjiro juga ikut-ikutan berusaha mikir, dia juga lupa sama makanan kesukaannya Ryoga.

" Jadi…? " ulang Ryoga.

" Enngg…." Rinko bingung.

" Enggg…." Nanjiro juga bingung.

" A..aku memang gak tahu lho ^^v " ucap Kak Nanako

" Hhhft " Ryoga menghela nafas. Ternyata nggak ada yang ingat soal makanan favoritnya dia.

" Kenapa bingung? Makanan favoritnya kan? Ya burger. " jawab Ryoma.

" Huwaa! Chibisuke ternyata ingat. Hebat ya ^^ " ucap Ryoga senang.

" He..manis sekali kali ini kau mau berpendapat,sayang " Rinko tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki kecilnya.

" Malam ini pasti turun hujan..hahhaha! " tawa Nanjiro.

" Baka Oyaji " ucap Ryoma kesal.

Semuanya kembali tertawa melihat muka Ryoma yang sedang kesal. Mengabaikan tawa keluarganya, Ryoma mengambil segelas air putih dan minum.

" Sayang. Hari ini kakakmu tidur bersamamu ya? " ucap Rinko

"Ukh!" Ryoma tersedak. " a..apa-apaan??? " ucapnya dalam hati.

" Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kalian kan dulu sekamar "sambung Rinko.

" Iya. Kan Chibisuke takut tidur sendiri. Wee. " ledek Ryoga

" enak saja " kesal Ryoma

Ryoma kembali meneguk minumnya. Lalu bertanya tentang kamar kosong dilantai bawah.

" Yang di lantai bawah? " Tanya Ryoma.

"Ryoma. Kamar kosong yang disitu kan belum dibereskan. Besok baru bisa "

" Iya. Masa' aku tidur di atap? "

" Ne, Kak Ryoga. Tidur dikamar ayah dan ibu saja "

" Hei. Hei. Hei. " Nanjiro menyela.

" Kalo gitu. Di kamar sana, sama kak Nanako "

"Haaa…..?? " Nanako *blushing*

" Ya..kalo boleh sih ok XD " jawab Ryoga iseng.

" Errgh. Ryoma, pokoknya sementara ini di kamarmu dulu dan gak ada tapi-tapian! " tegas Rinko.

"che "

Akhirnya Ryoma mau ngalah. Dan membolehkan kakaknya tidur di kamarnya bersama dia dan Karupin.

*********

Waktu menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Ryoma sudah tertidur lelap bersama karupin dipelukannya.

Ryoga masih belum bisa tidur. Dipikirannya, terlintas bayangan saat ia dan Ryoma bermain tennis saat mereka masih kecil. Lalu ia juga teringat bahwa ia selalu mengejek adiknya yang satu itu saat ia kalah dan tidak pernah dapat poin satu kalipun.

Tapi ia lalu sadar. Segalanya juga sudah berubah. Chibisuke kecil bahkan telah menang saat bertanding dengannya di kapal pesiar waktu itu.

" Ne, Kak Ryoga " tiba-tiba Ryoma bangun.

" Hhhaa..aa?? " *kaget*

" Besok, mau main tennis ? " Tanya Ryoma

" Hmmptt..boleh. Siap-siap saja. Besok kau bakal kalah " jawab Ryoga iseng

" …………. " *Ryoma sudah kembali tidur*

" Hm. Mada-mada Daze, Chibisuke…"

Ryoga pun lalu terlelap beberapa saat kemudian. Dalam hati, dia senang bisa pulang kembali kerumah. Kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga yang dia sayangi ^^.

** THE END **

* * *

Yatta! Sequel for "Give me back my orange " ( Hope u like it )

Yapie~ Thanks buat yang baca dan Review fic nya Hime ^-^

Ja~ Matta na! ^^


End file.
